Graduation
by Silver Dragon of Evening
Summary: It's that time of year, the time when high school seniors see the last of their childhood days. Richie is too caught up in the fact that being Gear is all he has to look forward to for the rest of his life. Hotstreak may change his mind. HotGear


_Graduation_

_HotGear_

As the black, silky caps and golden, roped tassels fell down from the limitless blue sky, Richie Foley contemplated this last moment all of the Dakota Union High School Senior class would be fully together. Everyone had something next for their lives, like college, work and...well, as for him and Virgil Hawkins, it's not as if they could just _go away_ from Dakota to see that they got something better than what they already had. The people depended on Static and Gear to always protect them from anyone and anything.

Sure, college would have been fun. He was a bang baby genius, so it wouldn't be a burden on him like some of their former classmates. Again, it would have been enjoyable, but both of them didn't have the option, and they were already risking something happening by just being at this horrifically long ceremony. Now, he didn't wholeheartedly mean that, but two hours of patrolling could have already been done.

"Bro', you need to stop thinking. You have that brain blow-up look on your face again." The black teen wrapped his lightly toned arm around Richie's limp shoulders that were covered by his black gown, giving him an excited and enthusiastic grin. "It's graduation, and all you can think about is other stuff! Get in this moment, man."

"V, a _brain blow-up_ face? I don't make a _brain blow-up_ face." Richie wrapped his own brawny arm around the other's shoulders in an exuberant excitement. "I am in the moment man! I'm excited and overjoyed to be getting out of this crappy place. It's just...that's it. Nothing is left for us, but this." The late bloomer gave a grin, but it could be easily noticed that he was dissatisfied with his own outcome in life. As thrilling as being a superhero can be, was this all they could obtain? Richie wanted to smack himself upside the head for even considering these thoughts, but he couldn't help but be a little selfish about his future, it was something that did involve himself after all.

"I hear you, Rich, and I'm thinking the same thing, but the future is impossible to predict, especially with crazy guys like us! Look at what happened during high school, how could anyone ever predict something like our...happenings?" Virgil slapped the blonde on the back, and pointed towards both of their families and friends, waiting to take pictures, say congratulations to the young men, and take them out to dinner.

"Happenings? Okay, I'm getting you a dictionary and a thesaurus because your vocabulary sucks ass. It's like you are troglodyte."

"Hey, I take offense to that! Even though I don't know what it means..."

"You should, V." He hoped that taking one night off wouldn't get Dakota into too much trouble.

The night was an odd twist of time, being surprisingly slow as well as fast, but it was exhilarating to get the attention they regularly miss because of their aliases. Although Richie tried to focus on the festivities, his mind would wander to that question... _was this it?_

Walking up the stairway to his room inside the only home besides Virgil's quaint house, he loosened the pink, shiny tie and threw it on his full sized bed as he entered the pitch black lodgings. His recently purchased black leather shoes were kicked off in a fluid motion. He'd keep his black slacks and socks on for now. It was hotter than usual in his tiny bedroom, he took off his blue collared button shirt to cool his upper torso. Now, it didn't have a six pack like most super heroes, but it was fairly defined from all the physical training he constantly conducted. Just because he's a genius didn't mean he didn't have to work in the bodily department as well.

Thinking for a moment, Richie remembered that he had specifically set the thermostat to 68 degrees, so it shouldn't be this hot. That meant one of two things, either the Air Conditioning system was on the fritz yet again and there would be a night full of curses to whoever made it that the temperature should ever go over seventy-five, or...

He quickly turn on the bedside lamp to shine light into the otherwise dark room, and on the windowsill sat Francis Stone, or better known as Hotstreak, a bang baby who was the very symbol of the element, fire. The glasses wearing teen felt his face grow warm and flushed, who could blame him? The tight fitting maroon t-shirt outlined the redhead's upper body enough that it showed how much time went into that firm stomach. His pants may have been baggy, but those legs were anything but weak and puny.

"Foley, if you are gonna keep drooling over me, I'm fine with that, but I did come over to do more than just have you stare at me." Francis smirked, oh how he loved to tease his blonde. He'd been shacking him for the last year and a half, which all he could say is that the teen was definitely the best he had ever tapped, including both genders.

"S-shut up! I just wasn't expecting you so soon..." Richie pouted at being caught staring at his boyfriend, yet why was he upset? He could gaze at the older man for hours and still be entertained.

"Whatever." Hotstreak quietly got off the windowsill, and strutted over to where his nerd stood, nailing him with a thrashing kiss. The genius sharply gasped and wrapped his arms around the burly neck, and entangled his own nimble fingers through the spiked red and blonde streaked locks of hair. The fire wielder threw the younger on the bed, climbing in between the other's leg and on top of him. Francis' lust inducing eyes pierced Richie's with an amazing intensity, that the blonde almost came that moment. After having the convict for a lover, one learned that endurance is crucial when playing with fire, pain and pleasure alike.

His slacks became straining and he wanted nothing more than to discard the blasted thing, but before he even motioned to unzip the dress pants, Hotstreak began brutally dry humping himself to Richie. In order to prevent himself from making any noise, he clasped his mouth to the man he called lover. Vicious as it may be, the blonde loved and yearned for this type of treatment, it couldn't be described at how much pleasure he honestly received from the rough handling at the hands of the former bully.

The pace became rapid, with each of their erections rubbing against each other, both of them as hard as a rock. Richie was pushing back with just as much force and momentum, but just as today had signified the end of his primary education, his arousal was at its' end as well. He screamed into Hotstreak's mouth as his release stained his formal pants, also making them wet and sticky. The convict hadn't fully satisfied himself, but with two more violent thrusts he grunted into his lover's mouth and came in his own loose fitting pants.

Francis disbursed their lip-lock, sweat rolling down his face, panting.

"It's not the end of it, you know."

"Huh?" Richie curiously looked up at Hotstreak, still breathing heartily from his previous actions. "End of what?"

The redhead gruffly chuckled.

"For someone who is a genius, you can be pretty damn ditzy, Richie."

"You freaking mauled me right now, so I'm sorry if my head isn't in perfect order!"

"Excuses. Blondie, I'm saying that your future ain't over just because you aren't heading off to some stupid school. It's probably better than you aren't, you'll become too much of a tight-ass if I let you loose in a fucking academic environment."

Richie looked at Hotstreak for a moment or two, digesting what the older said. He shyly looked away with his eyes, his blushing face becoming more red if that was even possible.

"...That was a risky move. You shouldn't have come to the ceremony, you could have gotten arrested, you know. How close did you actually get that you could hear my conversation with V?"

The older just shrugged it off.

"I wanted to see what the big deal was about this stupid event. I'm glad I didn't, that dumb ass graduation would have killed me. I would have just set everything on fire just to hurry it up."

The blonde laughed. It was like the redhead to say something like that, and the brightest smile lit up Richie's face. He was so happy that his lover took the risk just to see him walk across a stage. He leaned up and gave the fire user a gentle and passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Francis."

"Whatever, but just realize something babe."

"What's that?"

"Since you are mine, I'm not going to let this be the end. It's going to keep getting better and it'll be something to look forward to, got it?"

"Yeah,...I got it."

* * *

*troglodyte: A person who lived in a cave.

I hope you enjoyed the story. I just all of a sudden got the urge to write this, and that happens rarely, so from 3 PM to 11:30 PM I've been writing this. Since I've got time on my hands, I'll try and write more. If anyone has any ideas, please give me a message. Thank you again for reading my story. Review if you would like.

~Silver Dragon of Evening


End file.
